


Always

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, always in all ways, mystrade, you do not have persmission to post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg is rather besotted with his husband, and always is a word with huge implications
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Kudos: 63





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Part 16 and another short sweet one.

Always is a long time. Always speaks of eternity, forever, never changing, and that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how Greg Lestrade thinks about his love for Mycroft Holmes. It isn’t hard to believe. He’s besotted, really, when he lets himself think about it, but he is also sure. With _always_ comes _certainty_. With _always_ comes _commitment_. “Always, _always_ , Mycroft. I’ll _**always**_ love you…”

So certain was he that he wanted it written into their wedding ceremony. 

“I, Gregory Alan Lestrade, take you, Alexander Mycroft Aubrey Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.” 

But there the words change, because Greg believes that love doesn’t stop because one or both of you dies. Oh no, not him. So he continues, 

“I will love you always, in all ways, for evermore.”


End file.
